


【錘基】Shopping and  Present

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 我被笨蛋哥哥要脅了！？ 番外之——Odinson一家快樂出門逛大街。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 3





	1. Shopping

距離黑髮神祇搬完家已經過了一個月，三胞胎小天使們已經熟悉新家的所有環境，一棟三層樓又八九十坪的高級建築成了他們的新據點。

邪神現在滿腔怒火剁著手上的魚肉，他大可用魔法輕鬆處理這條滑膩膩的深海魚，但邪神現在只想把滿腔的怒火出在牠身上。

Loki為了不讓他家的三個寶貝天使看見這血淋淋的殺魚畫面，還將自己關在廚房裡，滿房的魚腥味讓他不小心乾嘔了好幾聲，平時這種東西都是Thor在處理的，但今天…

「Papa/Loki，我們想吃魚。」三胞胎們異口同聲說想吃，六隻水汪汪的大眼睛目不轉睛的看著自己，Loki再覺得腥味臭也必須上戰場。

俐落的刀工將魚肉跟魚骨巧妙的分開、切成四等份，快速抹上鹽巴並丟進平底鍋裡香煎，差點就吐出胃液的邪神才勉強撐過這回合。

「這腥味比血還臭…」再說他的魔法都直接把敵人轟成屑屑，幾乎沒有血。

當Loki離開廚房時，他覺得自己有百年沒呼吸到新鮮空氣，再看看邊吃邊說美味的三胞胎，行！以後要他處理個上萬條都不是問題，用魔法處理。

當他正開心的看著天使們吃飯的笑臉時，自家家門外的門鈴竟然響了，Loki只好起身前往看看是哪個螻蟻…喀！中庭人趕按他家的門鈴。

Loki透過中庭的高科技儀器面板看見一隻金毛垂耳的大黃金堵在門外，他嘖了聲，回頭看向將臉頰塞成像倉鼠一樣孩子們：「親愛的，你們想Daddy嗎？」

芬里爾過分的搖了搖頭，因為這一個月沒人跟他搶Papa床邊的位子，他每天都快樂的爬上床、快樂的一睡到天亮，不過他也沒詛咒希望Daddy永遠別回來，只是他現在不想念Thor罷了。

「Daddy回來我們就能去迪士尼了？」斯雷普尼爾將碗裡的最後一口白飯跟蔬菜吞進肚子裡，「如果能，那我想。」

她等一個全家出遊等到心累，都幾個月了連點消息都沒有，Daddy還跟朋友討論工作討論到一個月都不回家看他們一眼，小公主都快被氣壞了。

不過這只是Loki的片面說詞。

「這我不敢跟妳保證，寶貝。」

「那我不想。」要是被Thor聽見一定心中躺血，痛苦倒在地上，最後沒了生命跡象。

最後三個孩子裡只有耶夢加得想Daddy。

可憐的Thor真不知道做神哪裡失敗才會變成現在這個樣子，Loki最後想了想，他能頻著自己找到這鳥不生蛋的地方也是夠用心了，還是原諒他吧？

當然懲罰依舊照給。

「沒Daddy沒關係，我們養隻寵物吧。」Loki隔個儀器面板對Thor施了點變形咒後才打開了門，一隻毛茸茸的藍眼黃金撲上Loki，不停的發出嗚嗚嗚的求饒聲。

三胞胎看見毛茸茸的大黃金，興奮得馬上撲了上去，不過他們馬上就發現那股熟悉的神力，這是Papa在懲罰一個月不回家的Daddy，所以他們果斷當作沒發現，還幫他取了個名字叫Thunder。

變成黃金獵犬的Thor就這樣當了孩子們的寵物一個星期。當Loki終於玩夠後，才有些不捨的將Thor變回來。

「真是不敢相信，你竟然找了一個月！」

Loki並沒特別隱藏房子，他頂多打了通電話給二流法師跟穿鋼鐵等人，要他們別幫Thor讓他自立自強，自己造的孽要自己收拾，不然以後就別見孩子，Loki可不會讓活生生的壞榜樣荼毒他家的寶貝們。

誰知道雷霆之神竟能找一個月…

「…弟弟…你哪來這麼多錢買房子…？」變回人形依舊像垂耳黃金的Thor被弟弟罰跪在床邊，「…還有…我腳麻了…」

Thor找片所有紐約公寓，就是沒問到一個黑髮翠綠瞳孔又帶三個孩子的單身爸爸，最後還是奇異博士看他可憐，給了一點點提示他才找到這位於偏鄉的大房子。

「你以為我這將近10年的時間都在當家裡蹲！？」邪神的神色瞬間難看到像是紐約大戰時，殺氣騰騰的瞪著跪坐在地的雷神，「好啊，哥哥，我可不是沒有你就沒錢養孩子的小白臉！」

「不…」Thor深怕他親愛的弟弟下一秒就會用他新學的招式對付自己，結結巴巴的解釋，「我只是在想…你不是被禁出史塔克大樓5年嗎…？」

但是眼睛卻一直在欣賞一個月不見弟弟。

Thor想Loki想到每天泡在Tony那喝酒，喝到Tony不跟他計較大樓被毀又毀約，他只想要醉酒的雷神能離開他家小木屋，Morgan還在旁邊看著呢！

「之後你就懷了孕跟帶孩子，怎麼有時間工作？」伴隨著黃色廢料，他需要好好整理思緒才能發言，如果又不小心說出什麼胡話，他還有可能被弟弟變成昆蟲放生。

而且他的小公主最討厭蟲了，真的變成這樣的話，斯雷普尼爾一定唾棄Daddy一輩子，萬萬不可啊！

坐在床上、上半身赤裸的Loki翻了個白眼，不用等小公主唾棄，他已經先唾棄了上千次，將濕掉的頭髮烘乾再穿上那件尺寸大2號的墨綠色上衣。

「哥哥，這世界上有一種東西叫“股票”。」Loki說完就將自己塞進棉被裡、背對Thor，當金髮神祇以為弟弟又生氣而失落的時候，他聽到一到小聲地細語，「明天，我要幫孩子們買衣服，要跟就快睡覺。」

金色大黃金一聽就開心地搖著尾巴、鑽進被窩，將他的愛人摟進懷裡、進入夢鄉，他當晚夢見了穿裙子的Loki，弟弟真是穿什麼都辣到不行。

現在是中庭的11月中旬。

天氣已不像10月的炎熱，有時會吹起強烈的冷風，人人都換上了能夠禦寒的長袖及風衣外套，而在這樣的景象中出現了兩名僅穿件牛仔外套的男子，不經引來旁觀者側目。

Loki身為冰霜巨人天生不怕冷，在中庭就算四季穿短袖短褲都不會著涼感冒，但這裡陽光對他來說卻像貼近太陽，隨便曬一下都能讓他皮膚發紅。

要說Thor怕不怕冷，那是一定的，畢竟阿斯嘉德四季如春，天氣可好了，但對於年少輕狂就闖進約頓海姆那冰雪國度的雷神來說，中庭的冬天也就沒那麼寒冷了。

而沒有體驗過四季如春及冰天雪地的三胞胎，只要換上當季應對的衣物就不會覺得不適。

不過他們的小公主討厭冬天；王子們討厭夏天。

每當夏天一到，被熱到的王子們就會扒著Papa吹冷氣；冬天一到小公主就會穿上她最愛的毛絨外套，但是那僅僅穿了一季就不能穿了，她現在只能縮著身子讓Papa抱在懷裡。

「Papa…我好冷…」看著緊抓著自己外套不放的斯雷普尼爾，Loki看了有些心疼，他就連釋放出熱氣的魔法也沒讓小公主好過點。

不過神夫夫大概不會知道小公主是心冷而不是身體冷，她對於那件已經穿不下的絨毛外套倍感心寒，還有些怨恨自己長的太快速了。

「快到了，妳在忍耐點。」Loki一手抱著斯雷普尼爾，另一手抱著芬里爾，在外人眼裡大概會以為黑髮男子是個健身教練，不然怎能一手抱一個看起來3、4歲大的孩子，還能一派輕鬆的挺直腰際，連粗氣都不喘一下。

不過三胞胎們其實也才剛要滿三歲而已。

「好…」斯雷普尼爾又往Papa的胸口裡鑽了鑽。

大約又走了十分多鐘的路程後，他們到達了目的地──兒童服飾店，而且還是紐約著名樣式最多變化服飾商店，想找什麼風格的衣服應有盡有，能讓孩子們在裡面挑到心花怒放。

“叮鈴”一聲，透明玻璃門自動的左右打開，當裡頭的店員小姐們抬起頭準備說“歡迎光臨”時，她們的目光全被進來的兩名帥氣男子吸引，嘴裡的話語不小心變成了心臟超載的倒吸一口氣。

虎體狼腰的金髮男子帶著帽子跟墨鏡，使人看不清容貌，不過那如同太陽光般的氣場就能感覺他是個為人正直青年。

高挑俊美的黑髮男子將長髮隨意的紮到腦後，幾摟髮絲從額角處滑落，就算身穿居家服也不失氣場，甚至還散發著不可侵犯的氣息。

兩名氣宇軒昂的男子就已經將在場的所有女性迷的神魂顛倒，在看看他們抱在懷裡的孩子，白白軟軟的像是用棉花糖熬出來的一樣，這讓在場所有喜歡小孩的女性們不停的在心理高聲吶喊。

「哇…這衣服種類也太多選擇了…」金髮男子看著滿山滿谷的童裝，覺得眼花。

這件店將每種衣服的種類風格都仔細的以區分類，再將男裝女裝分成兩排擺放，且上方都有建立明顯的牌子標示，不會像逛某國老街一樣常常迷路。

「我就說會挑到頭痛。」黑髮男子掃過上面的所有風格標示，有簡約時尚、森林動物、毛料專區、學院風、街頭風…

喔！其實還有很多只是Loki實在看不下去，這比第一次看魔法書還要讓他眼花繚亂，他的視線在看到雙子特區時就停了。

Loki想了想他跟Thor的童年，低下頭看向孩子們，「如何？先逛逛那個什麼雙子區的？」

耶夢加得跟芬里爾一口同聲的說，「好~」Papa說的怎麼會說不好。

「…我還是想我的毛絨外套。」斯雷普尼爾就算到了開暖氣的服飾店還是覺得心寒，再那件回暖她心神的服飾還出來之前，小公主可能都會死抓著Loki或Thor不放。

「寶貝，我們等等再去看就好了。」Thor給了小公主一個燦爛的笑容，不過他忘了Loki今早的告誡，所以被他的愛人用法力襲擊大腦，那種被人緊掐大腦的感覺讓他痛的差點發出丟臉的嗚咽聲。

“別笑的太燦爛，看了煩。”

黑髮神祇當然不介意讓全九界的人知道他的伴侶名叫Thor．Odinson，還有三個可愛又貼心的親身孩子，不過Thor實在太有名，只要他一摘墨鏡跟帽子，那今天的全家購物大概會變成邪神一人帶孩子。

隨便走在大街上都有人要過來拍張照…邪神不知因為雷神的有求必應翻了多少次白眼。

「我記得！我記得！」雷霆之神連忙的舉雙手投降，聽到Thor這麼說，邪神才收回自己的法力。

Loki在這幾年發現，比起拿小刀捅Thor腎，直接攻擊他腦神經還比較有用，雖然這是薩諾斯當初逼他交出宇宙魔法的卑鄙手段，不過邪神可放輕了很多力道，那可比被雷霆之神的閃電電到還來的不痛多了。

「記得就好。」

三胞胎互相對視了幾眼後，決定直接忽略他們的打情罵俏，他們知道這種莫名的對話模式是Papa在吃醋，但是Papa吃完、整完一定會給Daddy個甜頭。

三個小鬼靈精都是靠後面有沒有甜頭來判斷他們是不是真的在吵架，不過這次他們等了又等…Papa竟然沒給Daddy一個親親，這讓他們驚呆了。

“所以這次是吵架？”三胞胎再次狐疑的互相對望，他們沒想到自己會猜錯。

直到Loki牽著Thor的手，將他拉到陰暗的角落並給他一個蜻蜓點水的吻，三胞胎們這才放心他們的全家購物沒有莫名的變成單方面冷戰。

「請問要找什麼款式的衣服呢？」當兩名氣宇軒昂的男子踏進雙子區時，負責這區服務的小姐就滿面春光的詢問著，「這是我們整館的型錄，給您參考看看。」

盯著手裡那本不算薄的型錄，Loki最後還是選擇還給櫃檯小姐，畢竟帶三胞胎出門就是為了讓他們自己選喜歡的，實在是不需要什麼推薦了。

黑髮男子將手上的雙胞胎放了下來，牽起他們的小手一起逛這讓人眼花的衣櫃。

金髮小男孩看著越走越遠的Papa開始焦急了起來，不停扯著Daddy的手臂說：「Daddy！Pa…Loki走掉了啦！」

「你先跟上，我等等就過去了。」親了一口小幼蛇的臉頰，雷霆之神這才將大兒子放回地面，看著啪噠啪啪跑向Loki的小小身影，Thor又不小心失笑了。

留在原地的Thor跟女服務員要了她手上的型錄，他翻了幾頁後發現這裡也有再賣成人服飾，「原來你們這裡也有在賣西裝！」

「是的，從休閒服到正式西裝套裝都在我們的二館。」女服務生一邊推薦一邊跟他聊天，這位金髮男子比遠在另一側的黑髮男子看起來好聊的多，「穿過右手邊的休息區再上二樓正好是休閒區。」

「而西裝區在它的反方向、走到底。」女服務員熱心的翻著手上的另一本型錄，「我非常推薦這件深藍色西裝，它的布料不易起皺，尊夫人在整理的時候也不需要用到熨斗。」

詳細的介紹布料材質、樣式特色，不過都是針對金髮男子的選擇，Thor跟女服務員說了聲謝謝，並接著說，「我不是要買給自己穿的，我不穿西裝。」

繼續翻著手上的型錄，看見一套收緊腰身及臀線的黑色西裝，跟Loki之前那件報銷的西裝有那麼一點相識，他在型錄上折了小角做了記號，又繼續往下翻了幾頁。

女服務員看著被折角那頁上的西裝，女性的直覺能告訴她這是買來送給那位黑髮男子的，她笑了笑，覺得朋友相約出來買童裝也是蠻稀奇的，一般都是跟老婆出來逛居多。

不過不知道是不是女服務員將心理的話說了出來，金髮男子笑著說了一句：「我們不是朋友，他是我弟弟。」

Thor當然想直接說他是我老婆，不過這事情那大Loki可能會不開心，所以還是算了…

又遺忘自己被限制微笑，遠在天邊的黑髮男子可是看的一清二楚，他嘖了聲後轉回頭，看著三胞胎們是否決定好想要的衣服了。

「Papa，我們要那件！」三胞胎討論的第一套是休閒運動裝，那是耶夢加得選得，簡單的設計很適合他們在家裡到處亂跑。

無袖的運動裝加七分褲，它是今年熱銷的夏裝，想了半秒，「你們想要橘色還是綠色？」

這款運動裝有洋橘色較多或薄荷綠較多兩種，三雙圓圓的大眼睛盯著Papa手裡拿著的兩家不同色的衣服，個別用手指指出了自己想要的顏色。

「這個！」芬里爾跟斯雷普尼爾要了薄荷綠，耶夢加得則要了洋橘色。

「芬里爾，你的衣服都是綠色，你想不換換其他的？」Loki想著滿是綠色衣服的衣櫃，要排成漸層都不是問題，他還真希望小兒子能換點除了黑色跟綠色以外的衣服。

「可是我喜歡綠色。」小芬里爾歪著頭看著穿著墨綠色上衣的Loki，那眼神就像是在告訴自己，要增加小王子對於顏色的喜好，必須從自己開始。

「不然比比看就知道了呀～」斯雷普尼爾說著，反正比一比跟試穿不用錢，何不償試試呢？

像小公主就想穿遍這裡所有的裙子，不過她跟Papa會先累死所有還是算了，她放棄，她的最終目標依舊是一件可愛的毛毛外套。

於是Loki將兩件顏色不同的衣服放在芬里爾面前比了比，小公主跟大王子也盯著弟弟上下打量。

「嗯…還是綠色適合。」三個人一同說著，最後Loki還是拿了兩件薄荷綠跟一件洋橘，再隨手丟了三件黑色外套進了推車裡。

四人就這樣丟下金髮男子更往裡面前進了幾步。

還留在原地的Thor完全沒有自己要被丟下的自覺，他看著認真幫孩子挑衣服的Loki，臉上的笑容根本收不起來，並在型錄上的某頁休閒服上又折了一角。

雷霆之神知道他的愛人又忘記自己也要換衣服這件事了。

看看他現在身上穿的衣服，是他們第一次出門買衣服的上衣跟伸縮休閒褲。

Loki為了不讓褲子看起來太寬鬆，甚至還將褲口收緊反折了上去，而外套還是Thor一年前買的，跟現在穿在他身上的是同款情侶裝。

只是雷神當初買的是不同尺碼的兩件男裝。

「你的兒子很黏你的弟弟呢！」女服務員順著金髮男子的出滿愛意的眼神，看著不知道挑到幾籃的四人，「感覺真想親生父子。」

服務員手指著一件毛邊的墨綠色大衣說著，「這件也很不錯，它是純羊毛製成的，非常保暖又透氣，非常適合一、二月開始下雪的時候穿。」

「因為孩子都是他在帶，所以黏他是應該的。」想著那幾個被邪神教出來的小魔頭，Thor苦笑的搖搖頭，「妳剛剛說的大衣是哪件？」

金髮男子盯著服務員指過的大衣看，心想女服務員也發現自己是要賣給誰的，也就不用再偷偷斜眼瞄人，直接將型錄高高舉起跟已在遠方的愛人背影做比對。

雖然Loki不太怕冷，但Thor在腦內想像著弟弟穿上它的樣子，下意識的又折了一角，這已經是第五個折角了，兩套西裝、兩套休閒服，再來就是這件羊毛大衣。

不過要將Loki的衣服全部換新的話，再挑個十來件不是問題。

冬季衣服搞定後，明年還能再買一次夏季服飾，想想愛人白皙的大腿，Thor只能努力不要在外人面前流下一大滴口水。

看著Thor一副痴呆樣，Loki都開始搖頭了，他真不該相信雷霆之神有辦法收斂他那天生具備的陽光笑容。

Loki還真不知道Thor是在看什麼才能笑的那麼白痴，只知道跟旁邊的服務員沒什麼太大的直接關係，因為他連看都沒看她一眼。

黑髮男子將上身輕靠在推車的把手上，想得有些出神，直到有個小小的拉力在拉扯他的衣角才回過神。

「下一件就是它了！」斯雷普尼爾指著一件胸前有蝴蝶結的連身裙，白色咖啡色相間的裙身加上黃色緞帶，連接到背後的領子還有貓咪狀的耳朵，可愛指數實在破表。

女裝是連身裙，男裝則是偽兩件式的連身褲，而它剛好只有一種顏色，黑髮男子想都沒想的看個尺碼就將相對數量的衣服丟進推車裡，看著喜歡的衣服被丟進提籃後，斯雷普尼爾高興的一蹦一跳的，樂此不疲。

「好了，芬里爾，等你選完我們就可以換區了。」看著快溢出的衣服小山丘，黑髮男子覺得自己隨手丟進去的衣服有點多，而且一次就是三件，小小的籃子很快就滿了。

回頭看向Thor原本待的位子，正想叫他滾回來提籃子，結果發現人竟然不見了？！

“…該死…人跑哪了？”不過視線移開幾秒人怎麼就不見了？

邪神心理滿是抱怨，是要不理他繼續逛他們的，還是去問那個女服務員人跑哪裡去了…最後他決定等小王子挑選好衣服再說。

「Loki，我想要這個。」芬里爾很快就決定了他喜歡的衣服，不過這次是三件式的套裝，水手服式的上衣配上絨褲或軟裙，外面在套上一件黑色外套的搭配，有黃色跟紅色兩種。

這要湊成一套只能三件全買，黑髮男子這一拿就是九件，眼前的提籃一定會炸裂，他只好先讓小王子等等，他們得先去把偉大的雷神找回來才行。

「我知道了，不過我們得先去找失蹤兒童才行。」

「失蹤兒童？」三胞胎疑惑的問著，不過下一秒他們就笑了幾聲，「是指Daddy~？」

「沒錯，下一站，找Thor。」

Loki推著推車、三胞胎拉著他的衣角，四個人一起離開了這滿山滿谷的雙子套裝區。

TBC


	2. Present

黑髮男子領著三胞胎去問了那位女服務員，服務員竟用一種你是個好爸爸的含淚眼神為他指路，Loki一整個覺得莫名其妙，不過他還是尋著她指的方向來到了成人服飾區。

「…這間店到底有多大…」黑髮男子嘴裡嘟噥著話語，他已經覺得下面那層算大到不可思議的了，現在竟然還要跑去二館…

這跟阿斯嘉德的地牢一樣大的鬼地方全都在賣衣服，而且還有兩棟各三層…

Loki開始覺得別找人了，他們東西買買就丟下Thor回家吧，孩子們逛累的話用魔方咻一下的就到家了。

「孩子們，抓緊點，別像你們的Daddy一樣到處亂跑。」到了目的地後，黑髮男子要三胞胎抓好自己的衣角或推車把手，走丟一個他都會想辦法跟這裡的鬼地形拼命。

Loki覺得自己明明只生了三個，卻像在照顧四個孩子，而且那個最大的還最不聽話、最愛亂跑的，搞得他現在需要自行找人，再找不到他就要跑走失中心叫裡面的凡人幫他廣播“Thor弟弟回家了”之類的蠢事。

所幸雷神走到哪都有閃耀吸引人的特質，所以並不難找，黑髮男子隨意的逛了半圈後，就在一個穿著黑色大衣的假人模特兒前看到了他家的失蹤兒童。

周圍還附帶幾名女服務員及男服務員。

Loki走進了幾步後就聽見了他們的談話聲，並不難想像對話內容，女性就是問他是不是哪家剛出道的電影明星，男性則是問做什麼訓練才能將體態訓練成精緻的倒三角。

「每天仰臥起坐、伏地挺身，在外到處跑、在家被追殺就可以了。」聲音從金髮男子的背後傳來，他轉過身後發現有四雙炙熱的眼睛在盯著自己看，其中一雙是有些不耐煩到想打人的那種。

不過那只有一瞬間，綠眸子的主人馬上又面帶微笑的說著，「你說是不是啊，Bro？」

雷神當然知道前兩項是指之前放爛自我、爆增體重時他做的事，但怎麼能說他是在外到處跑哪？而且在家也不會追殺呀？

有了三胞胎後，雷神頂多被轟出家門，現在的神夫夫家是見不到血這種東西的，畢竟要孩子們打打殺殺、練武實在還太早，邪神甚至想讓他們各個都當優雅的魔法師。

「可惜只對了一半啊，Bro。」Thor看著都找上二館的愛人跟孩子，想著應該回去了，不然他親愛的弟弟會在晚上孩子們睡著之後捅個幾刀，讓他久違的腎出血。

金髮男子向服務員們說了“我弟弟在等我，我得走了”之後，他就轉頭跟著黑髮男子及三名幼童一起回到了童裝部。

服務員們也各自離開的回到自己原本站崗的服務位置，不過有名原地站崗的女服務員一直盯著他們離開的方向看，她看見金髮男子抱起黑髮小女孩，小女孩好像叫了他一聲“Daddy”，腦迴路轉的不夠快的服務員僅當作那是uncle的另一種稱呼。

因為他們聊著聊著，聊到了他跟弟弟還有弟弟的孩子住在一塊，感情好也是一般正常運作。

不過服務員怎麼覺得小女孩跟金髮男子的側臉長的有幾分相識，尤其是那雙蔚藍偏綠的眼睛，女服務員閉上眼睛思考著，所有沒看見金髮男子偷親黑髮男子左臉頰時對方的反應，他紅著耳根叫了聲“Thor”。

神夫夫很快的回到了雙子區，Thor手上又拿了一個新的籃子，Loki將兩套紅色一套黃色的套裝丟進籃子好轉移下個區域，他們先去找小公主想要的毛毛外套，所以進了毛絨區。

一排排的毛絨服飾，邪神雖然沒有鼻子過敏的問題，但不小心被毛料搔到鼻子還是會忍不住的打個噴嚏。

這在外人眼裡卻成了“為了給孩子買衣服而省吃簡用的單親爸爸感冒了”。

此時的邪神還不知道眼前笑的燦爛的雷神給自己貼了什麼鬼標籤，他只是揉了揉自己發癢的鼻子，鼻尖被揉的有些發紅，看起來更像是生病感冒。

「所以你沒事亂跑幹嘛？」Loki一邊幫小公主找她的毛絨外套一邊問自動提籃機問題，他家的提籃機會亂跑，他真想退貨換個新的、乖一點的。

“…”想了想，如果哪天Thor真的乖的跟木頭一樣，那他的神生會變得多無趣？他看還是算了，這樣就好。

「你不是也想換衣服？原本想幫你看看，不過還沒看到合適的就被你抓回來了。」

邪神突然聽下了腳步，他真的忘了自己該買幾件像樣點的衣服，他都不忍多看幾眼自己身下的褲子又多寬鬆，但是等孩子們的東西買完他大概也不想逛了…

「我忘了，下次再說。」反正自己幾乎都在家，實在不急著買衣服，真的只是“想買”而已。

過了幾分鐘後，斯雷普尼爾開心的叫著，「Papa，我找到了~」

拉著Papa的手往前走了幾步，手指著頭頂上方的毛邊外套，鵝黃色的外套跟現在躺在家裡衣櫃裡的是同款，只差眼前這件沒那麼毛，而且是兔子連帽的造型，還附贈圓圓蓬鬆的兔子尾巴。

看起來很像迪士尼裡的邦妮兔。

「還有這個。」耶夢加得抱了件下層的內刷毛連帽衣，它還有點北歐神話的圖騰，跟金宮內部的石牆圖騰有些一點點相識。

「真不愧是我兒子，連買個衣服都能買到阿斯嘉德的圖騰。」Thor吹了聲口哨，也是各拿三件後丟進他們相對應的提籃裡。

但是孩子們怎麼不是挑上衣就是挑外套，褲子裙子幾乎沒拿幾件？ 

「孩子們怎麼都不選下半身啊？」Thor疑惑的看了一下正在拿黃色外套的Loki，黑髮男子沒有轉頭的直接接著說：

「褲子、裙子好解決，等等多拿幾件不就行了？」金髮男子想想也是，孩子們在家也都穿素色的褲子跟裙子，頂多樣式造型不一樣，的確好解決。

Loki將一黃兩黑的兔子裝丟進了提籃給Thor做分類，突然一聲軟萌音讓神夫夫兩人一同往聲音傳來的方向看去。

「Papa，你要不要陪我穿一樣的外套？」斯雷普尼爾指個旁邊轉角處的同款黑色外套，一樣的兔子耳朵加尾巴，只差它是成人穿的，名叫親子裝的款式。

看著小公主渴望的眼神，Loki有些心理難受，不過他不管怎麼是不會穿它的，這衣服怎麼看都是給年輕媽媽穿的親子裝，自己穿上去能看嗎？

邪神想都不敢想，這…太裝可愛，而且又不符合年齡，自己好歹也一千兩百零八歲了！

「這不適合我，寶貝，下次吧？」Loki將斯雷普尼爾抱起後加快腳步的離開那件黑色兔子裝。

耶夢加得跟芬里爾也小跑步跟了上去，「Papa/Loki等等我們！」

一大三小的又將Thor一人拋在後頭，金髮男子哭笑不得的將手上的衣服分類好，他看了一下黑兔外套，一大一小的各拿了一件並丟進耶夢加得的衣服籃裡。

「為什麼不適合？大家都說我跟Papa長得很像啊？頭髮也一樣長長捲捲的。」

小公主依舊被黑髮男子抱在懷裡，她玩起了Loki紮在腦後的馬尾，她搓了搓Loki的頭髮、再搓了搓自己的，一樣細細軟軟，就連洗髮精的味道也一樣，她不了解為什麼衣服就不能穿一樣的？

「因為妳穿起來更適合、更可愛，而且今天原本就是為了幫你們買衣服才出來，我身上帶的錢不夠。」

「沒錢就不能買衣服了？」

「是的，沒錢就不能買東西，我們還要買鞋子，所以就等下次，好嗎？」小公主可憐兮兮的說“好吧”，黑髮男子才在對方的臉頰上親了一下，並將她放了下來，好讓斯雷普尼爾跟她的弟弟們走在一塊。

金髮男子在後頭聽了有些想笑，什麼沒錢，昨天才說自己玩股票的邪神竟然為了擺脫黑兔裝而撒謊。

Thor今天早早就起床做早餐，在準備的同時還打了電話問Tony股票是什麼，他這時才知道他親愛的弟弟是玩股票高手，他一個月的薪水是自己的好幾倍。

金色閃電快速的跟了上去，兩人並行的走在一起，「你陪她穿又有什麼不好，蠻適合的不是嘛？」

黑髮男子則是不理他的繼續看眼前的童褲，他拿了幾件後還不忘了幫小公主找她的裙子。

兩個兒子的衣服好解決，他們實在不怎麼挑款式，平常都是自己買什麼他們穿什麼，不過斯雷普尼爾就不一樣了，她是其他什麼都好說，就只有衣服、頭髮不好搞。

Loki都慶幸自己的服裝品味不差，不然會因為挑不到小公主喜歡的衣服而被她唾棄3分，就像Thor一樣。

「如果哪天我個頭跟他們一樣小的時候你要我穿裙子都沒問題。」黑髮男子不懷好意的笑了笑，手上還拿著一件紅色、內襯是蕾絲的軟裙。

他知道從蠢蛋變成變態的哥哥夢見他穿女裝，雷神昨晚夢的太美好，不小心將稱讚的話語脫口而出，而醒來想喝水的Loki剛好聽得一清二楚，這就是為什麼Thor今早醒來人在客廳沙發上的原因。

黑髮男子最後將紅裙子放進提籃裡，前去找已經買到滿足、開始玩樂的三胞胎，他才不信Thor有什麼本事能讓他變成小孩子、逼他穿裙子，所以不管怎麼樣，邪神都只是說好玩的，但雷神卻開始認真的思考這個問題。

雷神不管三七二十一的丟了一件墨綠色的連身裙進了提籃，再跟了上去。

當他們買完三雙皮鞋、三雙布鞋後今天的購物算是平安的告一段落。

不過黑髮男子出了店面後的臉色並不好看，當他去找Thor時只有一個服務員的神情有些怪異，而當他們要結帳時卻變成了一大票，Loki怎麼看怎麼覺得有神在背後操作。

不過現在回家要緊，因為他餓了。

提著大包小包的衣服走進了旁邊的小巷子，將手裡的提袋通通丟進了魔法空間後，拿出被自己劫走好幾年的空間寶石，待三胞胎跟著金髮男子一同出現在巷子裡時，他發動了法術、將一家五人傳回了他們溫暖的客廳。

回到家後，黑髮男子將人整個埋進沙發裡，他打了個哈欠、揉了揉眼睛，要不是他現在肚子餓，不然一定直接進浴室裡洗澡再窩進棉被一覺睡到天亮，他看了一下在幫孩子們拖外套的Thor，「我餓了，Bro。」

脫了外套跟襪子的三胞胎跟著Loki爬上了另一處的沙發，安靜的肩靠肩的打起了小盹，Thor將孩子們的外套掛在衣架上後也坐進了沙發裡，並在Loki的額頭上親了一下，「今天不陪我做晚餐？」

「不要，我也自己一個人包辦了一個月又一星期的全家三餐。」Loki停頓了一下後從沙發上做了起來，一臉噁心的看著Thor，「而且我還殺了魚，那味道我到現在都忘不了。」

金髮男子是笑非笑的又蜻蜓點水了一下愛人的薄唇，將Loki身上的牛仔外套也脫下後就進了廚房，黑髮男子則是趁著這短暫的空檔小憩了一回兒。

不過他很快就被傳來的香氣餓得飢腸轆轆，被餓醒的Loki最後還是進了廚房幫忙，順便捏了一塊嫩煎雞腿肉來吃。

「好吃嗎？」

Loki將嘴裡的食物吞下肚後舔了舔沾在指尖上的油光，「你怎麼老愛問這個問題？平常水準不難吃。」

Thor心中淌血，自從耶夢加得開始會挑青豆之後，Loki就再也沒誇他煮的飯好吃了，取而代之的就是那句“平常水準不難吃”。

「別這樣嘛…你說好吃我開心啊…」雷神可能要想辦法增加廚藝到五星級飯店主廚等級才能再讓邪神說他煮的飯好吃了。

「馬馬虎虎，等耶夢加得又肯吃青豆再說也不遲，看你如何造化他了，天才。」邪神又將一塊雞肉吞進肚子裡後問著，「你今天又跟那些凡人說了什麼鬼話，她們的眼神真讓我反胃。」

各個同情、憐憫的表情盯著邪神很不痛快，他看在自己正在結帳、準備回家的份上，忍下來自己想放蛇咬人的衝動，而且一定是Thor說了什麼才會變成這個樣子，不然怎麼會進出反差這麼大。

金髮男子將醬汁倒入鍋中的麵條一起燉煮，他一邊翻炒著一邊想著今天他都說了些什麼，不過他怎麼想都只能想到自己在認真的幫愛人挑衣服、折型錄角，他只隱隱約約記得有個服務員一直跟他談孩子和Loki。

「…可能就是孩子們的事吧？」

「聊孩子能聊到她們各個用一副“我可憐單親帶孩子買衣服”的嘴臉看我也夠讓人敬佩的。」Loki皺起眉，他突然想起還有人跟他說“一人帶孩子辛苦了”之類的話…

是，帶孩子很累很辛苦沒錯，但他也不算一個人帶小孩啊？應該吧？

“不會吧…那個女服務員誤會我的意思了？”雷神像是噎到一樣的突然咳起嗽，Odin的鬍子啊！這一定不能讓Loki知道，讓他知道的話自己一定會被變成一條黃金蟒，再被芬里爾騎在身下。

「咳嗽捂嘴巴啊！你髒不髒啊！」潔白的手掌堵住了對方的嘴，Loki正準備用法術削蘋果結果竟被Thor的口水噴了一手，他將手移開後就是直那肥皂洗洗手上的細菌，「你又給我做了什麼好事？」

水果刀沒幾秒後抵在金髮男子的喉結處，對方害怕的吞了口口水，突出的喉結隨著吞嚥的動作上下滾動，邪神永遠都這麼敏銳，不過一個單純的噎到都能讓他覺得哥哥有事隱瞞他。

「嘿嘿，真的，不就誇獎孩子乖、孩子可愛而已啊！」金髮男子關掉瓦斯後雙手舉起投降，不過這次雷神是打死不說的，因為沒證據所以Loki不會逼他說出真相，能瞞到底啊。

“有結婚、沒老婆、孩子是親生的、孩子都是他在帶”之類的對話，加上當時Loki還穿著不符合自己尺碼的褲子、鼻子紅的打噴嚏，讓女服務員誤以為Loki是單親帶娃、省吃簡用的好爸爸。

看著抵在喉頭處的水果刀被抽走後Thor才鬆了口氣，外表冷靜的將麵條分裝到盤子裡，但內心疑惑怎麼會有人能將那幾句短短的對話跟“單親”聯上線？

他大概忘了自己還說“不不不，他很愛家，不會想離婚”，但是他手上沒有戴戒指，這下不知道哪個可憐的女性被冠上拋夫棄兒，與人私奔的莫須有罪名了。

而神對凡人貨幣的金錢換算沒什麼概念，所以他們沒發現童裝被偷偷的打了7折優惠，省了筆吃飯錢。

「……就相信你這次。」收回銳利的視線後將水果刀丟進水槽裡，Loki用法術將蘋果去皮、切塊，再放進盤子，最近生活太舒適，邪神的法術全拿來做家事或惡作劇，他想著可能得對著天空練練攻擊用的魔法，不然手感生疏會很麻煩。

黃金蟒Thor的騎乘節目被延後到了夏季。

吃完晚餐、洗完澡的三胞胎正舒服的讓Thor和Loki吹乾頭髮，頭髮全乾後他們每人手上抱著一本世界語用書，坐在沙發上看著，不過過了5分鐘後，耶夢加得將弟弟當成靠墊的睡在他肩頸上。

再過個10分鐘，連斯雷普尼爾都睡在弟弟的大腿上了。

芬里爾都快習慣了，只要晚上洗澡後看書，他的哥哥姐姐就會像這樣把自己當枕頭睡，平時小王子都會等把書看完再叫Daddy或Loki幫他把兩人帶走，不過今天他看了18分鐘的書就想睡了。

「Loki…哈啊…Daddy？」小王子打了一個小小的哈欠，用軟軟的聲音叫著。

一聽這聲音，Loki就知道三胞胎看書看到睡著了，不過他正在房間裡整理今天買的衣服，還被堆成三疊小山丘的衣服團團圍住，他只好叫剛洗完澡從浴室出來的Thor去帶孩子們上床睡覺。

一走出房門就看見三個小天使東倒西歪的爬在沙發上睡覺，Thor先將壓在芬里爾身上的耶夢加得跟斯雷普尼爾抱進房間裡。

“啪”的三聲讓Thor轉過了頭，咪起雙眼的小王子朦朧的撿起掉在地上書，他將兩本放在桌子上，一本自己抱著，搖搖晃晃的往Daddy的方向靠近。

「寶貝，我等等就抱你進房間，呆在原地別動。」只見芬里爾搖搖頭，他固執的就是要跟著哥哥姐姐一起進房間。

這畫面Frigg曾經形容給他們倆兄弟聽過，還不會走路弟弟用滾地也要滾在哥哥身後，不然就哭得讓他們耳朵不清靜，最後眾神只能生台學步車讓大王子拉著弟弟到處走，小王子則在裡面爬著睡。

回憶結束後，芬里爾也已走到Thor身邊，他抱著Daddy的大腿感覺已經進入夢鄉，他只能試著一次抱三胞胎進房間。

已經整理完衣服的Loki出來房門，看見耶夢加得被綁在Thor身上，他只是笑一笑的轉身進房，準備洗澡睡覺，他站在自己的衣櫃前，盯著不能稱作是衣服的衣服看，他嘆了口氣的拿了一件大到可以當裙子穿的T恤進了浴室。

躲在房間外的雷神，從自己偷練成的魔法口袋裡拿出今天幫愛人買的兩袋衣服，他挑出一件自己最私心的衣服，讓它跟Loki放在淋浴間外的T恤做交換，還壞心眼的拿走了裡面所有的浴巾跟髒衣服。

大概過了40分鐘。

「Thor Odinson！」爆炸的一聲怒吼從浴室裡傳來。

「我在啊~bro~有事出來好好講，我聽著呢~」

在浴室裡氣到漲紅著臉的邪神快速的將自己全身烘乾，看了一眼躺在籃子裡的綠色新衣，一臉嫌棄，他果斷換上自己的戰袍後衝出了浴室，重點是──

他沒穿內褲。

邪神將那件綠色的衣服丟在床上，手裡變出小刀就往Thor的腎上捅，不過金髮男子只是嘶痛了聲，這阻止不了自己雙手搓揉的動作。

「你給我放手！小心我再讓你變成動物一個月！」

「沒關係，你愛變什麼就變什麼。」Thor將雙手伸出戰袍，隔著布料的搓揉弟弟挺翹的屁股，再將手指抵上后穴及前穴，慢條斯理的摩擦著，「我不介意用狗、蛇或其他動物的外形跟你多做幾次。」

「真是夠了，你的腦袋除了這些下流的事以外就不會想想其他的嗎！？」拔除捅在哥哥腎臟上的小刀，牽制住在身下遊走的雙手，它們在繼續摩下去都要出水了。

但怎麼可能牽制的了，在Loki試圖牽制雙手時，Thor就連同底褲一起戳進有些濕潤的穴口裡，拆開褲頭露出弟弟白皙的屁股，再將鬆脫的布料更往穴口裡塞入一些。

「Bro，你答應我會實現我的願望的，記得嗎？」

「那已經是三月前的事了，放手！你想毀了我的戰袍嗎！？」

「不管，答應了就是答應了。」Thor抽出在穴口放肆的手指，並用它探入弟弟那久違無人探訪過得後庭，並準確的刺激前列腺。

就像電流串進身子，但不至於讓邪神叫出聲，他的意識還清楚的很，低頭頭瞄了一眼哥哥的鼓間，還沒完全漲起的性器代表著要逃現在還來的及。

「至少…不要現在，bro，我累了，想睡覺。」

「可是你硬了。」雖然只是半勃，但Loki的確因為前列腺到刺激而起了反應，他不以為意的盯著Thor看，說：「撒撒冷水不就得了，你自己也不一樣。」

「我怎麼捨得讓你忍著~」雷神狡狹的一笑，將Loki壓進床鋪裡，他用雙腿加緊弟弟的臀部加以固定，再同時刺激后穴、前列腺及陰莖，三方刺激很快就讓Loki的性器挺立在空中。

「你不能…三邊一起…」

「你不是想睡覺？這樣比較快。」Thor一路從陰莖按壓到龜頭、馬眼，並打著圈摩擦，抽出刺激前列腺的手指後轉為刺激小穴，輕輕戳入就有一鼓熱液被幾出，燙得Thor一手、弄髒Loki唯一一件合身的戰袍。

久沒被碰觸的兩個性器突然遭受反覆的刺激，被刺激過頭的陰莖跟小穴過沒幾分鐘就同時高潮，白濁撒的上衣到處都是白斑，透明的液體則像尿液一樣不停的從小穴裡流出，這下邪神的戰袍真的全濕透了。

「好快，太久沒碰，承受不了？」

「閉嘴！」

Thor抱起全身溼答答的愛人，手裡拿著那件被丟在遠方的綠色衣物就進了浴室，他將染白、浸濕的戰袍從弟弟身上脫下後放了盆熱水，將Loki泡進去後，自己就進淋浴間沖冷水冷靜冷靜。

嘩啦一聲，人體從浴缸裡離開的聲音，Loki再次用法術烘乾自己的身體，他看了一眼躺在地上陣亡的戰袍，再走出浴室翻找著房間內可能還算乾淨的衣物，至少只有一條內褲也好，不過怎麼找都沒找到。

它們都憑空消失了。

綠色的星光點點包覆黑髮男子的全身，當光點散去後他再次進入浴室，Loki被逼的只能穿上那件綠色的連身衣，而連身衣下竟藏了件乾淨的棉質內褲，他嘖了聲快速的套上，之後就奔回床鋪將自己埋進被窩裡、裹的紮實。

Loki在心理詛咒Thor明天得重感冒。

「哈啾！」冷靜下來的Thor打了個響亮的噴嚏，他關掉水龍頭後變出一條大浴巾將自己擦乾，重新套上衣服後才走出淋浴間。

消失在提籃裡的童裝及內褲讓雷神露出一絲絲得逞的笑容，他站在Loki的床邊，試圖拉開棉被好探勘穿上裙子的弟弟，不過對方卻將被子拉的更緊，他探出他的小腦袋瓜，用軟綿綿的聲音說著。

「變態。」烏黑的頭髮被棉被弄亂，幾摟髮絲散了下來，貼在Loki充滿肉感的圓臉上，「真該把你丟在二館，我們自己回家。」

「別這麼說，Loki。」Thor就像在哄孩子一樣，摸著3歲大的Loki的小腦袋，再摸摸軟嫩的後頸，不知道這個部位會不會隨著魔法而變得脆弱，所以Thor也只是輕輕的撫摸，像搔癢一般，「出來讓我看看嘛？」

「你要看，去看斯雷普尼爾。」小男孩再奔回被窩前偷偷照了鏡子，他現在就跟女兒長的一模一樣，只差眼睛是翠綠色、頭髮更長一點。

而且…Loki覺得這件裙子的布料實在太少，不包在被子裡實在讓他無法靜下心來，「還有，衣服你都藏到哪了？你最好現在就還我。」

「女兒我每天都在看啊？衣服的話…你出來讓我看看，我就還你，附帶禮物的還~」

「禮物？」小男孩聽到這兩字有些心動，除非Thor百分之百確定東西是Loki喜歡的，不然他不會隨隨便便冠上禮物一詞。

Thor買回來送Loki的東西不少，但幾乎都是食物，實在稱不上是禮物，就連那件牛仔外套也是Thor私心才買的，也算不上，唯一能稱得上的…大概就是邪神直到剛剛都還戴在手上的錶了吧？

那時Loki剛被解禁，他們第一次出去約會的時候，Thor偷買的紀念品。

金髮男子看著有些動心的弟弟，就將手伸進棉被裡把人抱了出來，讓小Loki坐在床上，有點中國旗袍風的無袖連身裙跟Thor想得一樣非常適合Loki。

他又從背後偷偷變出那件黑色毛邊外套為弟弟套上，雖然Loki有些反彈，但最後還是乖乖的穿上了，大概是因為整個空間只有Thor一個人吧？

又或者是自己其實也樂在其中？這除了邪神以外沒人知道答案。

「果然不像你說的不適合~」金髮男子上下打量著全身女童裝的弟弟，在心中為自己鼓掌叫好，他還忍不住親了他一臉口水，想親第二口的時候就被Loki阻止了，原因只是單純的噁心。

「夠了，看也看了，親也親了，我還多穿了一件外套…Odin的鬍子啊！你什麼時候買的我怎麼沒發現？」小男孩攤開雙手、俯看著自己一身女裝的模樣，他真的能跟斯雷普尼爾湊成雙胞胎姐妹了，一起出門一定沒人會發現。

「God…我的禮物呢？」Loki小聲的說出“GOD”後伸出自己短小又肉呼呼的手，邪神要禮物的速度跟捅人的速度一樣快，他已經不在乎自己現在到底穿什麼了，禮物才是重點。

「等等，我找找。」話一說完就有一點藍色光點出現在Thor身邊，看著他從空氣中拿出一袋又一袋的新衣服，Loki都呆愣住了。

「你跟誰學得空間魔法！？」他吃驚的喊著。

「嗯…Strange跟Wanda。」拿出最後一袋紙袋後，他們的床被沾滿了一半，整整十大袋的衣服現在就躺在小男孩旁邊，但本人卻沒有興奮的將衣服倒出來看看有什麼樣式，他反而還處在過於震驚的心理。

這也不能怪他，眾神之后怎麼教都學不會的雷神竟然突然開了竅，任誰都會大吃一驚的，如果Frigg還活著，她一定會給Thor一個大大的擁抱，並說“兒子，你成長了”。

「？Loki？Loki你還醒著嗎？」看著一動也不動的小愛人，Thor有些驚慌的拍了拍對方的小臉，一雙小手突然抱緊他的脖頸，「母親會在瓦爾哈拉替你感到驕傲。」

雷神哭笑的吸了吸鼻子，沒有特別回應，只是回抱了回去，他知道Loki是在用自己的方式稱讚自己，過了幾秒後他才開口，「你不看你的禮物嗎？有你現在能換得衣服耶？」

小男孩鬆開了手，將十袋衣服丟進了自己的魔法口袋裡，拍了拍手後，就窩進被窩準備睡覺，「我累了，明天再看，還有我有點冷，你怎麼不上了當我的暖爐？」

金髮男子笑著甩這金毛尾巴，爬進棉被裡，將小男孩抱上自己胸膛後便雙雙入睡。

那10大袋的衣服還是有進到邪神的心坎裡，不然他才不會臨時起義的求撒嬌，連裙裝都不脫，不過隔天早上Thor起床時，Loki已經變回原來的模樣，並換上黑色襯衫及西褲。

「太陽曬屁股了，瞌睡蟲。」

於是Thor抓了抓亂掉的金毛，打了個哈欠後進了浴室洗漱，當他出來後便跟著愛人一起進了廚房，開始他們一天安逸悠閒的假日。

END


End file.
